Just Kiss Already
by eyelinerobsessed
Summary: Takes place after Jude's 17th birthday, right after the episdode Hallelujah. Jude still has feelings for Tommy but she's with Speed. OOOO, what shall happen next? Guess your gonna have to read to find out. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

While waiting at G-major for her turn in the studio, Jude went on a computer to have some fun.

"Hey Speed, come look at this," she yelled across the room to Speiderman who was playing touch football with Kyle and Wally.

"What is it Dude?" he asked. She pointed at a picture of a kid on the computer.

"This is what our baby would look like!" said Jude laughing. The baby had Speiderman's hair, Jude's teeth, and for some odd reason was holding a guitar.

"That's a good one," he said giving her a kiss and running back.

"What was taking so long?" asked Wally.

"It was my baby," said Speed without cracking up.

Jude watched them play but drifted into a daydream. She thought about her and Tommy in the apartment. They were so close…. but it didn't happen. She knew that it would hurt Sadie, Speed, Tommy, and even herself if it had. She missed him so much. His eyes and smile; she just wished that she could have him.

"The studio is ready," said Kwest coming out of studio 2 with Mason.

"Thanks," said Jude still in her daydream. She was smiling and all of a sudden go hit in the face by a football.

"Jude, you okay?" asked Speed running over.

"Yea, sure. Um… we have to go to studio 2 now. Its open."

"Okay, we just have to do one more play." said Speed running back.

Jude didn't wait for them. She went into the studio where Tommy was and sat next to him. "Hey," she said.

"You know, I'm really glad that you had a great birthday," said Tommy with a gorgeous smile. They stared at each other for a moment. They just smiled, not saying anything to each other.

Jude leaned into kiss him when they were interrupted by Speed, Kyle, and Wally.

"Are you ready Jude?" asked Speed.

"Yea," she said looking back at Tommy happily. "Let's do this."

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. Be completely honest, but no flames please. Hope you liked it. I'll try to come out with the next chapter soon. J


	2. Chapter 2

After recording her song Jude went back to her rehearsal space. She was so frustrated that she had nobody to tell her secrets to. She had so much bottled up inside her she was about to explode. She sat on her couch and looked at a journal that she had gotten for her 6th birthday, but hadn't used it since last year. There was one entry, and it was from her 16th birthday last year. It was after her birthday party so it was long. The entry said-

_Tommy kissed me, Tommy kissed me, Tommy kissed me, I just can't stop saying it, or believe it. You would be happy if you were in my place and an old boy band dropout from the nineties kissed you, but right now, I would say I'm really upset. Tommy told me that the kiss "didn't happen," and "it didn't mean anything," but it does mean something. I just wish that he would except "it" for what it is, but he won't. _

_Shay broke up with me at my party, but that wasn't the worst part. He broke up with me for Eden. He said that I make him a better person but she excepts him the way he is. I really dont know what he see's in Eden. She is some stupid popstar who isnt even good at singing but was the only other okay singer to try out for Instant Star, and they had to give her a recording contract. Now the break up is all over the news and tabloids and it wont stop! _

_This was the WORST birthday ever, and I don't think that I will ever forget it._

_Who ever said sweet 16's were suppose to be sweet?_

_-Jude _

That was the only entry in it. She flipped the page and started jotting down all she had to get out on the paper at once. In a minute she had filled up the whole page; every line filled. She had little side notes on it and crossed out a couple of words. You couldn't fit anything else on the page.

Tommy popped his head in the door of the rehearsal space. "Found it," said Tommy looking around. When Tommy said that Jude jumped. She hadn't heard him come it and was spooked. She hid the journal behind her back under a seat cushion. She stood up and fixed her hair and straightened her shirt out.

"Um… found what," Jude replied hesitantly.

"The apartment. I found the right one, for once," said Tommy laughing.

"No this isn't my apartment this is the neighbors, I'm just sitting here," said Jude sarcastically. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well I went to your house but you weren't there, and Sadie told me that you were here. Yup I ran into Sadie, and she didn't seem to happy to see me. Actually she seemed disgusted but um.. I came to give you a copy of today's song you recorded." He handed Jude a c.d. "I like it but I want you to check it first to make sure that its perfect."

"Thanks. Do you want to take a seat and we could talk for a while?" she asked.

"I would but I'm gonna have to take a rain check. I gotta get back to G-major. I just want you to listen to this. You can keep this one." Tommy said walking out. "Oh hey, can you talk to Sadie for me. I really want her to forgive me for what I did or didn't do.

"Okay, sure," said Jude walking Tommy out.

"See ya soon Jude."

"Sure," she said looking down at the c.d. Tommy had handed her earlier. "See ya."


	3. Chapter 3

When Jude entered her house after a long time in the rehearsal studio Sadie was sitting on the stairs crying.

"Sadie," said Jude with concern. "What's wrong?"

Sadie waited to answer. "Its Tommy. I just miss him. I know he cheated on me, but I love him." She paused and said, "I bet he never even loved me." When Sadie said that Jude sad by her on the stairs, put an arm over her shoulder, and let Sadie rest her head on her.

"I know Sadie. Tommy is Tommy, but maybe you could forgive him?" Jude was gonna tell Sadie that Tommy had never cheated on her but she couldn't get the words out. Earlier that day Tommy asked Jude to talk to Sadie for him but she didn't want her to forgive him. She knew that if she did she would never have Tommy for herself.

"No I can't," said Sadie getting up and wiping off her tears. "And if I do, it will take A LONG time to forgive him." They both sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Hey," said Jude. "Lets get some ice cream. I haven't eaten since…."

Jude sat and thought. She really couldn't remember. She knew that it was at least 12 hours ago because it was ten and she couldn't remember if she had had breakfast that morning or just left straight for the studio.

"Okay," said Sadie with a laugh. They walked with their arms over each others shoulder to the kitchen.

"Tommy," screamed Jude banging on Tommy's apartment door. She hadn't been there but knew where it was because when they first met he gave his address to her. "Tommy, open the door."

Tommy opened the door. His hair was messed up, and he looked horrible. Jude hadn't ever seen him like this before. For a second she couldn't even recognize him. "Jude. Its two in the morning," he said pissed off. "What is it?"

"Tommy, I love you." She blurted "I have always loved you."

"Jude-"

"I just had to get it out." She turned around but Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. He pulled her head towards him and kissed her madly, just like the kiss on her 16th birthday longer.

"I love you too." he said holding her tight in his arms. "I love you too," he kept on repeating. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the last story. Everybody was asking me why all of a sudden Jude was at Tommy's apartment. I put star things in to move to a different scene but they didn't show up on the story so people were confused about it. Sorry!**

Jude woke up at 6:30 that morning. She had spent the night at Tommy's apartment, but nothing had happened besides that one kiss. She was laying her head on Tommy's lap, just like when they were locked in the apartment underneath her rehearsal space. She must have fallen asleep when she was talking with Tommy later that night.

"Shit," said Jude. "I'm suppose to be in my own bed right now, not here. And I have to get to school in 45 minutes." By saying that she had woken Tommy up. Tommy had kissed her lightly on the head.

"Would you like me to give you a ride to school? You could just tell your mom that you needed someone to talk to so you came and slept here. Nothing had happened. Well kinda, but just tell her that you needed to talk to me and you fell asleep talking. I don't think that she would be mad."

"No, I guess not." They both got off the couch. Jude went into Tommy's bathroom to brush her hair with Tommy's hair brush, when she saw Tommy taking of his shirt and putting on a clean one She saw his six pack and just couldn't stop looking at it. She knew that now it was something; their relationship. There were two people who she had thought about all night though. Speed, and Sadie. She knew that Sadie had just broken up with him, and she couldn't do this to Speed. Right now she didn't know what to do.

"You almost done? You have 35 minutes to get to school."

"Yea," she said jogging out of the bathroom. Her and Tommy walked out of the apartment to Tommy's car in the parking garage. Jude was hanging all over him and Tommy had his arm over her shoulder hugging her while walking.

"You know we cant do this," said Jude getting into his car. "It will hurt Speed, and Sadie. Sadie still hasn't gotten over you, you know. I kinda talked to her last night but not really. This is what I said to her. Tommy is Tommy, but you should try to forgive him." She looked down. "I know you wanted me to talk to her but I just couldn't. At the second I was saying it, I was wanting you. I wanted you all to myself."

"Jude, I love you. I think I have always loved you. Ever since we first me." He reached over and put a hand on her leg, just to comfort her. "I also have always loved Sadie." He started the car and they sat in silence. "I'm not Speeds biggest fan but I wouldn't want you to do this to him.

"I know, but Tommy, you're the one I wanna be with. You always comfort me, and I can always talk to you, about anything. Well besides boys." They both laughed at that. "Your like a walking diary for me, and I just don't know if I can take it anymore with out you."

"Me either." They pulled up at the school with 10 minutes to spare.

"Thanks for the ride. I'm gonna go to the studio after school so I guess that I'll talk to you when I get there."

"Okay, I'll see ya." Tommy leaned in to give Jude a peck on the check. Jude ran up the steps of the school. While running up the stairs, Speed was looking down at the step he was sitting on.

"You don't have to say anything," said Speed walking into the school.

"Yes I do," said Jude following him. "It was a nothing kiss. He gave me a ride to school and when he got me here he just gave me a good bye kiss, not an I love you kiss." Jude stopped and held his arm. "Speed, come on you know that I wouldn't do this to you." She stood there and said to him, "Speed, I love you."

Speed looked up. "Really?" he asked. That was the first time that she has said that to him. "I love you to," he said. He pulled her towards him and gave her a hug. They had stayed there in the hall hugging until the first bell had rang. She felt horrible about this. If she was going with Tommy, she would have to break up with Speed right after telling speed that she loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Jude was so tired and mad. In English they had a surprise test and she didn't get one single answer right. In music she got caught listening to her new mp3 player from her dad instead of listening to the teacher try to teach an old stupid song to them, and she had to go to the principals office. Then in gym they had to run a mile and since she didn't run in under 10 minutes she had to go and run it again with the nerd boy who shall not be named (when you say it you go into anaphylactic shock!)

Jude and Speed walked all the way from school to G-major in a side hug. They didn't talk at all while they were talking but Speed smiled all the way. She knew that he was smiling and felt horrible about it. She was a horrible person and she knows that. She also knew that she couldn't do this much longer to Speed.

When they arrived in G-major Tommy, Kwest, and Mason were all in studio 2 so Speed and Jude laid on the couch together. Speed was sitting on the couch and Jude had laid down and put her head on his lap. He was stroking her head and loving it all at once.

"Jude, you're the most perfect girlfriend anyone could-"

"Am I interrupting?" asked Tommy walking up to them.

"No," said Jude jumping of the couch and leaving Speed. "Not at all." She hadn't noticed how much she had hurt Speed by doing that. She was promising herself earlier that she had to pay more attention to Speed than Tommy but Tommy was Tommy, the Tommy that she had always loved.

Speed sat on the couch, putting his hands together with his head looking at them. Then he stood up and started walking out of G-major, not caring that he was supposed to record in a minute.

At first, Jude hadn't noticed that Speed had walked out on her, but when he had walked out of the studio she had heard the door close. She didn't know who left or came in but when she saw that Speed wasn't sitting on his spot on the couch she had a clue that it was him.

_How could I do this to him. Speed loves me but…. I don't know. I love him to but I just don't know. I love Tommy but that doesn't mean that I could just go and do that to Speed. Oh crap, what have I done?_

Jude raced out of the Studio forgetting that she was in a conversation with Tommy, and chased after Speed.

"Speed wait," she yelled down the street.

Speed hadn't bothered to turn around. Jude had started to run after him again, when Tommy came out after her.

"Jude, I was talking to you," he said in a mad voice. He didn't want to have to wait for her to wait. First he had to record, and then he could talk to Jude about what they were going to do.

"No, go back. Just leave," she yelled out to him. Suddenly her leg gave out on her and she fell to the hard concrete on the ground.

Tommy ran up to her asking "Jude, are you okay?" in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm not okay. Speed just practically broke up with me because I have been the worst girlfriend even though right before I got off of the couch I could have sworn that he was about to tell me that I was the best girlfriend that anyone could have, and my day was the worst day because school sucks and now this."

She pulled herself to lean on the wall behind her which just happened to be G-major's wall. She leaned on it and sat for a minute just crying.

Tommy was watching her cry but didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say.

Jude pushed against the wall to try to get up, but her ankle wouldn't work. She must have sprained or broke it. She sat back down and cried more with out moving anymore to try to get up.

Tommy said to her "Jude I'm gonna help you get up, because I don't want you out here. She leaned on his shoulder to hop back into the studio but she couldn't. Once Tommy saw her struggling he picked her up in his arms; his left arm underneath her legs and his right underneath her back. He carried her into the studio, and when they got into the door, Portia, Mason and Kwest all ran up to them

"What happened?" asked Mason.

"She just tripped outside, and her ankle might be broken or sprained. She will be fine but she needs some space." Everyone left Jude and Tommy so Tommy went to go put Jude on the couch. He had noticed when he was holding her that she was really light.

When Tommy put Jude on the couch he sat next to her and whispered to her, "you'll be fine." He bent down and gave her a small get well kiss on the cheek.

He let her there to rest while her dad was coming to come take her home.

While waiting for Mr. Harrison to get to the studio Tommy held her hand in his and stayed with her the whole time.

Jude slowly drifted away in sleep knowing Tommy stayed with her the whole time. Tommy had really cared for her


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:HEY GUYS! Thanx for reading my story, and thanx for the awesome reviews. If the last chapter sounded really odd, its because I was listening to music and didn't concentrate. (It was Alexz Johnson! The new Instant star c.d!) Anyway I didn't really read it until after I turned off the music and posted it on FanFiction so thatswhy. Well thanx for the reviews, and review some more! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

Jude was sitting on her couch in the living room of her house. Her breaking her ankle was all over the news and on some of the music channels. To her surprise she thought that it was funny.

Here is what her fan page looked like the day after it.

**Juderoxmysox89:OMG! I TOTALLY HOPE THAT JUDES ANKLE HEALS SOON! I DON'T WANT HER TO BE IN PAIN. I WOULD RATHER BE IN PAIN THAN HAVE HER IN IT!**

**Instantluver1:With Jude having a broken ankle I just can't think straight! She totally rocks and I hope some miracle happens right away and Jude is all better.**

**Wishiwereher132:I totally cried for hours and hours last night hoping that she wouldn't die. If my idol died I would probably die! You all know what I am going through because you are all going through it to. Jude is awesome!**

Jude thought

_Its only my ankle. Its not like I got into a major car accident when a drunk driver hit me head on with his big semi truck and now I am in the hospital laying in a bed in critical condition with no bones working and I'm in a coma and will be for 5 years. No, its not one of the situations, I just broke my ankle. I wish I could tell Wishiwereher132 that I will be fine and that I am not going to die even if they had to amputate my ankle which I know for a fact they will not have to do._

Earlier G-major sent her flowers, as did Jamie and Patsy, her dad, Kat, and some of the kids at her school. Sadie and her mom were waiting on her hands and feet; bringing her food, changing the television channel, etc.

Her cast was purple with tons of get well notes and signatures with people that she loved and cared for on it. There was one from Sadie, her dad, her mom, Portia, Mason, Kwest, Kat, and Darius.

Jude was going back to school tomorrow and she was afraid to face Speed. All she could think about for the past few days were Speed and of course Tommy, but that is nothing new.

_Speed doesn't deserve me as his girlfriend but right now I really want to explain to him what had happened, which I don't know what happened and how to explain it but I will come up with something. Maybe I do love him. All the guys that I have thought this much about I loved, such as Shay (a bad blast from the past,) Jamie, Tommy, and now him._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Speed, come on. I cant move fast in crutches. Please stop." Speed was chasing Speed down the hall but wasn't going very fast because of her crutches. Speed wouldn't talk to her or even turn around to tell her that he was listening but not caring.

Jude sat down on the ground with her back against her locker, with her crutches leaning on the other locker next to hers. Some people would come up to her and ask Jude if they could sign her cast. She didn't want to be mean but she only wanted a few people to sign it and she wanted them to be people she cared for; not that she didn't care about those people, but still. When they would ask her she would just tell them that she didn't have marker with her but she really did because she had one in her back pocket for her best friends to sign like Wally, Kyle, Jamie, and maybe Speed if he would talk to her.

After being ignored all day by Speed she stopped him at his locker. "I know that your mad at me, but can I just explain to you?"

"That's what you always say so no." He had his back to her the whole time they talked.

Jude just stood there for a while trying to think of something to say to him. Finally she asked, "Do you wanna sign my cast?"

"Sure," said Speed back. Speed wrote something really fast, handed the marker back and left. While leaving she saw a tear fall from his eyes and felt like dirt. Then she saw what he wrote. "You suck."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Thanx for all of your reviews. I really loved them but I wasn't getting enough hits and enough reviews so I'm gonna end my story here. I might make a sequel, and I'm gonna try to make a new one A.S.A.P. but this one isn't going far so thanx for all the reviews and I'm sorry for all of the people who read and reviewed, who wanted my story to go longer. Thanx guys.**

Sadie drove Jude to the studio. When she parked Jude limped into the studio. The lights were off but there was one light on in the back. Jude had guessed that everyone had gone home for the day. All she wanted to do was get her guitar out of the recording studio.

Jude walked over to open the sliding door to enter into the recording studio when she saw Tommy sleeping on the keys and knobs on the table where Kwest and him always mixed.

She had thought that he looked so cute laying there drooling. She was going to go out to the parking lot and tell Sadie that she was going to stay and record because someone was there and she was far behind in making her music.

"Hey Sade's. I'm gonna stay for a while. Kwest and Tommy are here and they are gonna have me record some. I'm gonna get a ride home, don't worry." Jude was leaning on the open window on the driver's door. She had known that Kwest wasn't there but Sadie might think it was odd if Tommy was only there.

"Sure," said Sadie.

Jude leaned into give Sadie a hug. "I'll see you at home," said Jude walking away and Sadie leaving the parking lot.

Jude walked in and went back into the mixing room. Tommy hadn't moved since she had left him. She was going to go wake him up when she heard him mumbling something. She opened up the door to get into the mixing room when she actually understood what he was saying.

"Jude," he said quietly. "Jude, I love you," he said again quietly. Jude sat in Kwest's chair and put her hands with Tommy's that were on the mixing table, and held them in hers.

"I love you too Tommy," said Jude knowing that he was only sleeping.

Tommy still sat there sleeping and Jude starred at him with love in her eyes.

Tommy started to move, while Jude sat still looking at him.

"Jude what are you doing here," asked Tommy waking up. "Its 10:00," he said looking at the clock on the wall.

"I know but, I came to get my guitar and I saw you so I decided to stay." Tommy suddenly noticed that Jude and his hands were locked together. "Do you know what you were saying in your sleep?"

"I might have a clue. Was it along the lines of me loving you?"

"Yea, that's exactly what you said," said Jude looking into his eyes.

"Jude. Its true but, we cant do this. At least not until your 18." He paused for a second. "I'm gonna take you home, okay.

"Sure, but I have to go get my guitar." She ran into the studio and grabbed it not talking to Tommy because she was mad about their relationship.

When they pulled up to Jude's house, Jude started to walk up the steps when Tommy said, "I have a confession. Now don't get mad but, I'm leaving tonight. I'm leaving for Buffalo. Its not right here, and I cant stay. I need to get away from all this pressure. That's why I stayed tonight, to finish work. I'm glad that you woke me up otherwise I would have missed my flight." Tommy was starting to tear up as did Jude.

Jude ran back to Tommy's car. "Tommy you cant. You cant leave me here alone. My life was a living hell before you. Nobody knew me and if they did its because they made fun of me, and Sadie wouldn't even say I was here sister until I won instant star and I met you, and you just cant.

Tommy stepped out of his car and ran up to her. She was crying on his chest with her arms around his and his arms hugging her. "Jude, its for the best. Here is my new number. Just call me when you wanna talk. Ill be back next year, when your 18 but I cant be here now." They stayed crying and hugging till Sadie walked out of the house.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Ill tell you later," Jude said. Sadie walked back into the house.

"Jude I love you," said Jude walking back from Tommy and he did the same for her. "I gotta go." He jumped into the car and drove off.

She looked down at the number and noticed that the paper said 544-568-3968 which underneath it said in letters JHI-LOV-EYOU; J.H.Jude Harrison I love you.


	8. Authors Note about sequal!

**A/N:Hey guys, thanks for all of the new reviews i got for the last chapter. I had already gotten 7 new ones since yesterday so i really wanna thank you guys for reviewing. **

**Since I got so many reviews I'm gonna make a sequal. It should be out sometime this week. (May 2-7) It is gonna be off of the last one, (of course) but it is gonna be when Jude is turning 18, so it is going ahead in time. **

**Im sorry if i left Speed and Judes breakup hanging. I totally didnt know how to add that in the last chapter so im putting it in this one. If anyone has any ideas about my new story and would like to email them to me at my email address in my profile i would try to put them in my story or use it and then metion you in my A/N.**

**Thanks for reading this boring thing. This is no chapter but look for the sequal coming soon! **

**instantstarroxmysox or Kat :)**


End file.
